La heroína de la princesa
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: A veces las heroínas tambien necesitan sus propios heroes y eso quiere Elsa para Anna. -Elsanna-
1. Chapter 1

LA HISTORIA DE FROZEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este oficialmente va a ser mi primer Fan-fic que no es one-shot espero les guste \\(n_n)/ asi que dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensa y si le gusta tambien les agradeceria los follows y fav.

CAPITULO 1

Ella es mi heroína

Habian pasado varios meses desde el descogelamiento de Arendelle y de que todo se volviera mas feliz en la vida de Anna y este dia era la prueba de eso ya era un hermoso dia soleado y lo mejor de todo es que se encontraba en medio de Olaf y Elsa que se habia tomado todo el dia de sus deberes reales para estar con ella teniendo el mejor picnic de su vida cerca del fiordo.

-Olaf,te estas ensuciando la cara con el pastel...-decia Elsa en tono suave que le hacia parecer la madre de Olaf (cosa que tecnicamente era,pues ella lo creo o eso pensaba Anna).

-Lo siento...-decia Olaf mientras trataba de limpiarse y ensuciandose mas la cara en el intento haciendo que Elsa terminara limpiandolo con una sonrisa tierna.

A Anna le gustaba ver asi a Elsa tranquila y feliz sin ninguna preocupacion a causa de sus magia incluso ahora la usaba con mucha confiaza y con una alegria que hacia feliz a Anna porque despues de pasar mucho tiempo juntas habia ido descubriendo varias cosas de Elsa como,por ejemplo,sus pecas casi invisoble y que se notaba mas solo cuando se sonrojaba o reia y tambien descubrio que cada vez que Elsa sonreia se le formaban leves hoyuelos el las comisura de los labios que la hacia parecer mas adorable incluso descubrio que sus ojos azul hielo tomaban un brillo que los hacian parecer mas hermosos de lo que eran cuando estaba feliz...Anna seguia pensando en todo esto sin darse cuenta que se habia quedado mirando Elsa y obviamente esta lo noto.

-¿Anna,pasa algo?-le pregunto Elsa con leve sonrojo-

-¿Eh?...no,yo solo quieria pedirte mas pastel-contesto Anna fuertemente roja al ser atrapada.

-Oh,esta bien...-le dijo Elsa entregandole otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Despues de eso todo el resto del dia fue mas divertido para Anna mientras jugaba con Olaf y con la misma Elsa teniendo guerras de nieve y una que otra competencia de esculturas hielo la cuales obviamente Elsa siempre ganaba provocando reclamos falsos (y llenos de pucheros)de Anna que siempre alegaba que esta hacia trampa a causa de su magia pero siempre terminaron riendose de estos y asi continuaron hasta que se hizo tarde.

Cuando llegaron al castillo las chicas estaban tan cansadas de tanta diversion que inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para irse a dormir o esa la idea hasta que a mitad de la noche Elsa se levanto y al ya no poder dormir decidio ir por un taza de chocolate a la cocina pero al pasar por el cuarto de Anna oyo el ruido de alguien llorando y murmurando asi que preocupada decidio entrar.

-¿Anna?¿Estas bien?-dijo al entrar pero entonces vio que Anna seguia dormida murmurando algo que no lograba entender mientras se movia muy inquieta asi que se acerco mas a ella y noto que tenia lagrimas en ojos,estaba teniendo un pesadilla.

-Elsa...no...por favor no...no me dejes-murmuro Anna en sueños haciendo que se salieran mas lagrimas-

A Elsa se le oprimio el corazon al oir eso seguramente Anna soñaba con los años que habian estado separadoas,Elsa aveces tenia horribles sueños de eso.

-Anna,tranquila,despierta es solo es un sueño,yo estoy contigo-intento despertarla lo que consiguio despues de varios intentos.

-¿Elsa?Oh Elsa...-Al verla y asi como estaba asustada aun por la pesadilla Anna no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama y abrazar fuertemente a Elsa

-TranquilaAnna,no pasa nada...estoy contigo-le dijo Elsa tratando de consolarla al sentir que empezo a llorar en su hombro-

Anna siguio llorando hasta que se desahogo por completo repitiendo que no la dejara preocupando a Elsa ya que nunca la habia visto asi,siempre era fuerte y alegre que nunca se imagino que se sintiera asi y esto de inmediatamente hizo que Elsa se sintiera como una tonta por no darse cuenta que Anna se sentia asi...se le olvidaba que aunque Anna era muy valiente y alegre al final era solo una chica que habia pasado por muchas cosas en su vida que incluso Anna que aveces tenia un alma valiente caballero tambien necesitaba un heroe o un caballero para ella.

-Lo siento,Elsa...yo,yo no queria que me vieras asi-dijo Anna avergonzada cuando por fin se calmo.

-Anna,no lo sientas¿si?-le dijo Elsa dulcemente

-Pero yo...yo...en verdad no quiero que me veas asi,yo quiero ser fuerte para ti...quiero ser como tu.

-¿Anna de que hablas?-se soprendio Elsa-yo no soy fuerte y si crees que ahora lo soy es solo por ti...ademas no debes ocultar cuando te sientas asi,nosotras vimos lo malo que es eso.

-Si,si...esta bien-contesto Anna sorprendida de lo que habia dicho Elsa porque en verdad nunca habia visto la cosas asi hasta que Elsa lo dijo asi.

-Entonces seca esas lagrimas-le dijo Elsa mientras sus lagrimas-ya no estas sola Anna y es mas... si quieres puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas otra vez.

-¿En serio harias eso por mi,Elsa?-pregunto Anna sonriendo al ver a Elsa asentir con una gran sonrisa-te lo agradeceria mucho,pero...

-¿Pero?-contesto Elsa confundida.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro,el que quieras.

-¿Puedes leerme tu libro favorito para dormir?...la otra vez vi que lo estabas leyendo pero no lo encontre en la biblioteca.

En ese momento Elsa se sonrojo-Es que no esta en la biblioteca...lo tengo yo,lo leo cada noche-confeso.

Anna le parecio adorable esa confesion-Entonces ya no necesitas el libro...ya te lo debes de saber de memoria-le dijo Anna muy feliz

Se acomodaron en la cama de Anna como cuando eran niñas antes del accidente y abrazandola Elsa empezo a contar su histora favorita que se trataba de una valiente reina que derrotaba a un enorme y temible dragon.

-Me gusta esa historia pero tu eres mejor que esa reina...-bostezo Anna cuando Elsa termino la historia-tu eres mi heroina Elsa.

Y con ese ultimo comentario Anna se acomodo mejor y quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa y ya sin pesadillas haciendo sonreir a Elsa tambien que tambien se quedo dormida poco despues con la idea de que le gustaba ser la heroína de Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANTE:FROZEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A DISNEY

 **N/A** :Primero,antes que nada,agradezco sus follows,reviews y fav. y por ultimo se me olvido decir que este fic esta inspirado simbolicamente en un personaje ficticio: Etta Bishop interpretado por Georgina Haig (tambien Elsa en OUAT) de la serie Fringe( que tampoco me pertenecen a mi)

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Las heroínas no deben ocultar mas las cosas

Lo primero que noto Anna al despertar fue que Elsa ya no estaba a su lado,penso que seguramente se habia levantado temprano para empezar los deberes reales que tenia ese eso con mucho animo y sin mas tiempo que perder Anna empezo a arreglarse para ver si iban a poder almorzar juntas,ya que que al parecer habia se habia perdido el desayuno por haber dormido mas de la suerte cuando termino de arreglarse y salio a buscarla se topo con un sirviente que le llevaba el almuerzo a Elsa al estudio del castillo,que era donde trabaja y sin mucho formalismo le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se lo llevaba a la reina y de paso tambien pidio su almuerzo para almozar con Elsa.

Cuando Anna llego al estudio de Elsa,con las charolas de los almuerzos casi cayendose,toco brevemente la puerta de este, entrando solo al oir un "adelante" del otro lado donde Elsa se encontraba en medio de muchos papeles,que al parecer,eran importantes.

-Elsa,buenos dias,te traje el almuerzo-dijo alegremente Anna cuando Elsa volteo a verla mientras dejaba los desayunos en una mesita que habia en el estudio.

-Oh ,Buenos dias y gracias por traerme mi almuerzo,no debiste molestarte,para eso estan lo sirvientes-le dijo Elsa que aun se estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones de Anna,aun cuando ya pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

-No es ninguna molestia,ademas, queria almozar contigo y ver si podiamos hacer algo juntas hoy-dijo Anna muy ilusionda esperando una respuesta afirmativa,obviamente.

-Me gustaria decirte que si Anna,pero en serio tengo mucho trabajo hoy-le contesto Elsa con una mirada triste.

Otro dia Elsa hubiera dejado tirado el trabajo por Anna,pero lo de hoy era algo muy urgente,un reino del que Arendelle era socio comercial habia tenido muchos problemas con su mercancia,nada importante,pero que no debia dejar pasar por respeto al reino socio.

-Esta bien,no te preocupes,termina tu trabajo,pero primero debes almozar-dijo Anna evitando hacer una mueca triste,sabia que Elsa no tenia la culpa de tener tanto trabajo,pero siendo sincera,no le gustaba que Elsa tuviera tanta carga de trabajo,incluso habia noches que no dormia mucho a causa de esto y eso la preocupaba.

-Esta bien-dijo Elsa y ambas se sentaron a almozar.

Anna no pudo evitar notar que Elsa,que llevaba el vestido que habia usado en su coronacion en ese momento(aunque llevaba su trenza habitual),se veia preocupada y nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo,Elsa?

-No,es solo que,despues de varias cosas tengo que ir a ver a los trolls y la verdad me ponen nerviosa.

-Ohhh-dijo Anna,por lo poco que sabia,los trolls fueron los que le dijieron que el miedo seria su enemigo,haciendo que tuviera mas miedo-Si quieres,puedo acompañarte.

-No,no te preocupes Anna,no tardare mucho,ademas sera aburrido,solo quiero hablar con ellos sobre cosas sin importancia-le contesto nerviosa.

La verdad Elsa no queria que Anna fuera porque ver a Anna con los trolls le hacia recordar el dia del accidente,siempre que iba a verlos la ponian muy nerviosa,definitivamente no le caian bien y aunque Anna supiera a grandes rasgos lo del accidente de cuando eran niñas Elsa nunca queria mencionar nada mas,y era comprensible,ese accidente habia causado que se alejara de Anna y que por mucho se viera como un monstruo pero Anna queria saber mas,sobre todo porque creia que asi Elsa dejaria pensar en este y ya no se pondria nerviosa al mencionar el accidente o loa trolls.

-Esta bien,Elsa,no estes preocupada¿si?-dijo Anna al comprender lo que pensaba Elsa,que aveces era un libro abierto,se animo a continuar-y se que es duro para ti y no quiero presionarte pero tenemos que hablar de lo que paso cuando eramos niñas,te hara bien.

-Elsa le sonrio en modo de disculpa-Lo se,Anna pero para mi todavia es muy dificil hablar de eso.

-Lo se,no hay problema,solo recuerda que estoy contigo y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea...no estas sola.

Elsa conmovida por la palabras de Anna le ofrecio una sonrisa que derritio al princesa.

-Gracias Anna,te aseguro que te hablaremos de ese tema, pero en otro momento,ahorita tengo mucho trabajo y ese tema tomara tiempo-le dijo Elsa decidiendo que ya era preciso que hablara de ese momento dificil de sus vidas,no queria ocultarle ya nada a Anna,no debia.

Despues de teminar de almozar Anna decidio ir a pasear por el reino para dejar a Elsa iba por el reino compro varias cosas,entre ellas,chocolate para ella y para Elsa,por supuesto y cuando iba a regresar se encontro con su amigo Kristoff.

-Anna,cuanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo el chico con mucho entusiasmo-¿Porque tanto chocolate?...engordaras si comes tanto.

Anna hizo una mueca,penso ironicamente que Kristoff la delicadeza de un roca,nada que ver con Elsa ,ella era la imagen viva de la delicadeza y belleza ,este pensamiento soprendio mucho a Anna asi que con un leve moviento de cabeza lo ahuyento.

-No es todo para mi,Kristoff,tambien es para Elsa

-Ahi vas otra vez,solo hablas de Elsa-se burlo Krsitoff.

-Es mi hermana,Kristoff ¿que esperabas?

-Si,pero creo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella¿eso es normal?

-Lo dice el chico que se la pasa todo el dia con Sven -le contesto Anna con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Esta bien,tu ganas,yo solo decia.

Siguieron caminando por el reino hasta Anna se despidio de Kristoff cuando empezo a oscurecer,al llegar al castillo le dijieron que Elsa seguia trabajando asi que se fue a la biblioteca para leer un poco pero como era su costumbre se le fue el tiempo leyendo hasta muy tarde y al irse a dormir paso por el estudio de Elsa, noto que aun habia luz en este asi que entro y descubrio que Elsa se habia quedado dormida y se puso en marcha para ir a llevar a Elsa a su cuarto para que descansara mejor pero al acercarse a ella descubrio que en una mano tenia agarrado un pedazo de tela,era su guante,el unico que le habia quedado,esto se le hizo extraño hasta que entre sueños Elsa dijo "Padre.." cosa que le comprimio el corazon,Elsa no habia quedado dormida trabajando, se habia quedado dormida recordando a sus padres,quiza para prepararse para hablar con Anna,ella en serio queria hablar con Anna.

-Elsa,eres la mejor-dijo feliz Anna dandole un beso en la mejilla a Elsa,mientas esta dormia,para despues llevarla a descansar a su habitacion que era la mas cercana.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

N/A:Gracias por sus follow, fav y review, me alegra mucho saber que le gustan mis fics.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

La verdad y el descubrimiento de la heroína.

Esa mañana Elsa se despertó muy animada, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba al comedor trataba de acordarse de como había llegado a la habitación de Anna, lo último que recordaba era que estaba pensando en cómo todo había cambiado desde que Anna estaba de regreso en su vida,el simple hecho la hacía sonreir,y por esta misma razón sabía que tenía que hablar con ella de todo,nada de ocultarle las cosas,incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de todo lo que su padre le habia enseñado. Y mientras iba caminado pérdida en todo estos pensamientos,Elsa no oyó que alguien le hablaba.

-¡Elsa!-era Anna que venía alegremente hacia ella-pareces que despertaste de buen humor...¿lista para almorzar?

-Si,después,¿que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín?

Con esa propuesta a Anna se le ilumino totalmente el rostro,siempre la hacia feliz pasar tiempo con Elsa.

-¡Claro!-dijo tomando,inconscientemente,la mano de Elsa y mostrandole una radiante sonrisa.

Elsa no pudo resistirse a devolverle la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo,porque aunque ya estaban juntas de nuevo,Elsa no se acostumbraba mucho a los abrazos y gestos que Anna tenía hacía ella,cosa que la pelirroja nos parecía notar,a está solo le importaba que pasaran tiempo juntas y demostrar su cariño, siempre había sido su forma de ser.

Mientras comían Anna le pidió(o mejor dicho ordenó) que descansará más, intentando sobornarla con un chocolate.

-Andale Elsa,descansa, aunque sea solo un día a la semana y te daré todo el chocolate que quieras.

-Elsa sonrió pacientemente-Esta bien, creó que Arendelle estará bien si me tomó un descanso-Cedió Elsa terminado de acabar.

-Elsa sonrió pacientemente-Esta bien, creó que Arendelle estará bien si me tomó un descanso-cedió Elsa terminado parte de su almuerzo.

Cuándo terminaron completamente de almorzar,se dirigieron a la parte oeste del jardín,que era dónde su madre las llevaba a jugar cuando eran niñas y donde había hecho un hermoso jardín especial solo para ellas.

-¿Anna,recuerdas lo que decía nuestra madre cuando veníamos aquí?-preguntó Elsa sin dejar de observar las hermosas flores y sus vivos colores de jardín mientras se sentaban en una banca que estaba ahí,todo el lugar parecía mágico.

-Que este jardín era nuestro secreto y que cada flor era especial-contestó Anna observando lo tranquila y hermosa que se veía Elsa,quizá tenía que ver con él jardín, pero esté le daba cierto aire de paz que hacía que se viera muy linda y relajada.

-Si,este lugar siempre me gustó porque de todos los lugares que había visto este parecía lleno de colores, como si hubiera entrado a un mundo de cuentos de hadas-dijo Elsa,de tal forma que Anna le pareció muy tierna e incluso noto algo de emocion en los ojos de Elsa-me alegra volver regresar a esté lugar.

-¿Regresar?-preguntó confundida Anna-¿Desde cuando no vienes?

-Desde que tenia aproximadamente 10 años-confesó Elsa.

-¡10 años! ¿Porque,si te gusta tanto este lugar?

Elsa respiró profundo-Porque yo no quise volver Anna,aquí pase grandes momentos contigo de niña,y después de lo que pasó, estar aquí era muy doloroso para mí-dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada,estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Anna instintivamente abrazó a Elsa,tratando de decirle que podía desahogarse todo lo que quisiera.

-Tranquila Elsa, estoy contigo.

-Anna,desde el accidente lo único que eh querido es alejarte y protegerte de mí,tu eres lo más importante para mí y nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho daño,yo...

-La interrumpio Anna separándose de ella,y mostrandole una sonrisa comprensiva-Elsa de la única manera que me has hecho daño es alejándome de ti,pero ahora todo es diferente,estamos juntas.

-Si,por eso te digo todo ésto, quiero que estemos bien y no halla ningún secreto entre nosotras, empezando por los trolls.

-¿Que hay con ellos?

-Bueno, cuando era niña lo conocí, eso si lo sabes-dijo Elsa tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible,y al ver que Anna asintió continuo- pero no sabes que a ellos los conocí cuando fue tu accidente.

-¿Mi accidente?

-Si,ellos pudieron curarte en esa ocasión...

-Bueno, eso explica porque soñaba que un troll me besaba-dijo Anna tratando de bromear para que Elsa no se presionara tanto.

-Anna,creo que no entiendes...para curarte fue necesario que quitarán los recuerdos que tenían que ver con mi magia.

Anna se sorprendió muchísimo ante eso,en ese momento intento recordar cuando era niña y efectivamente no recordaba nada de la magia helada de Elsa,solo había nieve y risas en esas partes.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho,Elsa?-dijo Anna con un tono triste, ella quería recordar todos los momentos que pasaba con Elsa-No recuerdo tu magia...

-Porque tenia miedo Anna-contestó Elsa,casi aborde de las lágrimas-miedo que te enojaras,en esa ocasión era una niña y no tenía opción, pero ahora si la tenía y lo guarde sólo por miedo a que ahora tu fueras la que te alejaras de mí...tu eres la persona más importante para mí.

Anna se acerco y abrazó nuevamente a Elsa, era cierto que desde cierto punto podría haber estado molesta,era como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte importante de ella,pero que Elsa tuviera miedo de perderla le derritió el corazón e hizo que se olvidará todo eso y la abrazara con mas fuerza.

-Elsa,tranquila,nuncas me alejare de ti-dijo al sentir a Elsa empezando a llorar en su hombro-te quiero y tu también eres la persona más importante para mí.

-Yo también te quiero Anna,perdoname...

Anna se separo y tomó el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos-No tengo nada que perdonarte-le dijo limpiandole las lágrimas que tenía, durante eso no pudo evitar perderse en los hermosos ojos azul hielo de Elsa,la pelirroja sabía que esos ojos podían mostrar poder(el cual aveces intimidaba) como la reina que era,pero también podían mostrar mucho amor como cuando veía a supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron mirándose,en ese lugar y juntas el tiempo parecía detenerse,la rubia se empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda ante la cercanía de Anna,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió los labios de Anna sobre los suyos,fue un beso maravilloso y especial para ambas, aunque duró muy poco, y la primera en hablar fue Anna.

-Elsa,yo lo siento...no...-empezó a decir,¿pero que podía decir?ella en verdad no lo sentía,ella en verdad había querido besar a Elsa y habia actuado antes de darse cuenta.

-Anna,disculpame-contestó Elsa antes de que terminará y sin más se dirigió al castillo, tenía muchas emociones y sentimientos encontrados,tenia mucho en que pensar.

Anna no supo que hacer respecto a eso,pero de algo estaba muy segura,con el beso que le dio a Elsa algo muy dentro de ella se habia abierto y habia sacado a flote todo los sentimientos que ni siquiera sabia que tenía hacia Elsa (o mejor dicho,de los cuales no había querido darse cuenta antes),y apartir de ahora solo había una pensamiento en su mente:"Voy a conquistar a Elsa."

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes y la historia de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad Disney.

N/A:Gracias, muchísimas gracias por su fav., follows y reviwes..me emocionan mucho nwn

* * *

CAPITULO 4

La confesión

Los siguientes días,Elsa evito olímpicamente a Anna. Sabía que estaba actuando mal pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar,una parte de ella(que le daba miedo) no podía evitar sonreir cuando recordaba el besó que le dio

Anna,pero la parte razonable de ella le gritaba que estaba mal,que eso nunca se tenía que volver a repetir,pero Anna lo estaba haciendo todo muy difícil.

Pues por otro lado la pelirroja estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Elsa, desde dejando flores junto con chocolates en la puerta de está, hasta preparando pequeños postres para que comiera en la hora del almuerzo,y aunque Elsa no lo reconociera, le encantaban todos esos detalles. Ese dia Anna iba caminando por el pasillo,cuando de repente vio a Elsa y la atrapó oliendo una flor que le había dejado en la mañana,su expresión se veia feliz.

-¿Te gustaron la flores que te dejé, Elsa?-dijo haciendo que Elsa se sorprendiera mucho y casi dejará caer la flor.

-¿Eh?,bueno,si...yo,muchas gracias por el detalle-contestó totalmente ruborizada

-De nada, pero...-dijo Anna,sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad,porque después Elsa volvería a querer evitarla-no me has dicho nada de los otros detalles,¿También te gustaron?

Elsa estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa, y si se hubiera podido ruborizar más, lo hubiera hecho.

-Si,me gustaron,Anna...-dijo en voz baja.

-Que bien, pero a mi me importa saber más...¿Te gusto el beso que te di el otro día?

Anna sabía que se había arriesgado(y mucho) diciendo eso pero se sintió bien al ver que había dejado a Elsa boquiabierta,tenía que ser arriesgada con Elsa,porque si no, esta nunca dejaría ver sus sentimientos como siempre.

-¡Anna!

-¿Qué? Es sólo una pregunta Elsa, puedes responderla

-Yo no...-empezó pues iba a decir "no sé"(cosa que era verdad, le habia gustado pero estaba mal,asi de simple y complicado)-...no responderé eso.

La pelirroja sonrió de manera traviesa,cosa que asusto levemente a Elsa,sobretodo cuando se acercó mucho a ella.

-¿No?,bueno,quizas necesites ésto-dijo mientras le daba otro besó en los labios a Elsa, sin que está pudiera decir o hacer algo.

Anna se alegro al sentir que ahora Elsa le correspondía el beso,un beso que ahora fue mas de todo,según ella,pues pudo sentir mejor la piel fría de los labios de Elsa y descubrió que había encontrado su cosa favorita del mundo:esos labios.  
Esos labios que podía besar toda una vida,cosa que queria intentar hasta que sintió a Elsa apartándose,se veia un poco alterada.

-Anna, no...

-¿Porque no,Elsa?-preguntó Anna volviéndose a acercar.

-Somos hermanas,ésto no esta bien-dijo Elsa tratando de sonar seria.

-Yo te quiero,Elsa y no solo como hermana,¿Porque eso está mal?

-Por muchas razones que son obvias

-Dime una razon que acepté y que sea válida, porque yo se que el amor es una cosa maravillosa y nunca esta mal Elsa, nunca,y mas ahora porque acabo de descubrir que tu también me quieres como yo a ti¿o no?

-Anna,por favor...no quiero lastimarte-dijo Elsa después de quedarse en silencio unos minutos pensando en una razón,dandose cuenta que ya estaba totalmente por vencida ante las palabras de Anna.

-¿Es por eso?-dijo Anna entendiendo-Elsa tu nunca me lastimarias.

-Pero recuerda que ya lo hecho Anna ,y yo lo unico que quiero es protegerte,incluso de mis sentimientos

-No lo hagas...-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en las mejilla de Elsa-no tienes que protegerme de esto,te quiero y eso no cambiará.

-Pero...¿y la gente de Arendelle?No quiero que te vean mal.

-No me importa lo que piensen ellos,solo lo que pienses tú,solo quiero saber si tu me quieres como te quiero yo a ti.

Elsa se sorprendió mucho por la intensidad de la mirada de Anna,sabia que en verdad quería una respuesta.

-Si Anna,te quiero de la misma manera,no solo como hermana.

-Eso es lo que queria escuchar-dijo besandola nuevamente.

Ahora más que nunca,Elsa se había convertido en su heroína pues con esa declaración habia mostrado mucho valor y con esta también sabía que lucharía(junto con ella) por ese amor que acaba de nacer y que poco a poco crecía más.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes y la historia de Frozen no me pertenece son propiedad de Disney.**

N/A*** Gracias por sus follows, fav y reviwes andaba enferma por eso no actualize pera ya regrese

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Descanso

Habían pasado unos pocos dias, y Anna y Elsa nunca habian sido tan felices en toda su vida: se divertían, comían juntas,e incluso se reían de cosas sin importancia,y en la mayoría de las veces solo se relajaban en el jardín de su Madre,que tecnicamente ya habian tomado como suyo.

-Elsa,desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo...-dijo Anna con una flor en la mano,mientras estaba recostada en las rodillas de Elsa-

-¿Si?...

-Bueno...quiero saber-empezó Anna mientras se sentaba en el pasto suave al lado de Elsa-¿Que pensabas cuando huiste de Arendelle?

-Elsa se puso un poco seria-Pensaba en proteger a todo Arendelle de mi,sobretodo a ti, en serio no quería ponerte en peligro...eres lo mas importante para mi...

\- Y tu lo eres para mi Elsa,-dijo Anna sonriendo,dándole la flor a Elsa-asi que no vuelvas a huir...porque de todas formas ire por ti y te encontraré-dijo Anna con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

-Elsa rio-Nunca huiria de ti,princesa-dijo tiernamente

En ese momento Anna no pudo evitar perderse por un breve momento(o quiza no tan breve) en esa sonrisa de Elsa que tanto le encantaban,y ni hablar de sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Pasa algo Anna?-preguntó Elsa algo desconcertada-

-No,es solo que...¿te han dicho que eres hermosa?-le contesto Anna sin poder evitarlo.

Elsa se puso totalmente roja, por supuesto que ya le habían dicho que era hermosa, tanto principes y princesas de lejanas reinos como mozos y mozas del castillo ,y al final no hacía gran caso a eso, pero que Anna se lo dijiera le importaba y la hacia sentirse como si fuera la primera vez que se lo dijeran.

-Yo...bueno...es que para mi tu eres hermosa,no porque no lo seas,ya eres hermosa, mas hermosa, siempre lo has sido-empezó a decir Elsa,pero se paro en secó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando como Anna en su coronación, esto hizo que se pusiera mas roja,pero ahora de vergüenza.

Anna no pudo contener una risa al ver a Elsa hablando asi,era algo demasiado tierno de ver,porque esa no era la actitud de reina perfecta que mostraba con los súbditos de Arendelle ,que a veces pensaban que era fría(pero era sin querer),y que Anna sólo habia visto muy pocas veces. Está era una Elsa que Anna iba descubriendo poco a poco, y cada cosa que descubría le gustaba más.

-Gracias Elsa...-le contestó Anna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Elsa sonrió dulcemente,la tomo de la mano mientras se sentía completamente tranquila con Anna a su lado,era lo único que le interesaba.

-Anna,te quiero...te quiero mucho-le dijo Elsa con mucho cariño,ella no sabía porque lo habia dicho en si,pero sentía que lo tenía que decir-

Anna la miro con gran emocion, sonriendole con gran felicidad, oir eso (y de esa manera) de Elsa significaba un gran que sin que Elsa lo esperará se lanzó hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios,el cual fue correspondido plenamente, y que ocasionó que ambas cayeran completamente al pasto.

-Yo yo a ti,Elsa,nunca lo olvides-dijo Anna cuando se separaron un poco despues para poder levantarse-

Después de eso se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron mas felices que nunca al castillo, donde Elsa también tenia que hacer los deberes que tenia como reina de Arendelle.

-¿Que te parece si mañana despues de termine los deberes del reino,tu y yo vamos a patinar en el lago?-le pregunto Elsa antes de entrar a su estudio a trabajar-

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa mientras ella se iba a la biblioteca del castillo-

Se despidieron y ya en el estudio,Elsa puso manos a la obra y lo primero que noto es que había una carta de un reino no muy lejano llamado Armaraz que pedía una audiencia con ella,mas tardar en una semana ya que pretendía de la mejor manera posible(y rapida) ocupar el lugar de socio comercial que había dejado el Duque Weselton depues del deshielo de Arendelle ,la carta la firmaba la Reina Alexandra de Armaraz,y después de pensarlo mucho acepto la audiencia, después de todo si era necesario ocupar el lugar de Weselton,asi que escribió una carta donde decia que aceptaba la audiencia en un semana,después se la dio a su sirviente de confianza Kai,el sabia como funcionaba todo el reino y no iba a tener problema para hacer llegar esa carta rápidamente.

-También hay que preparar algo para darle la bienvenida cuando lleguen a Arendelle, asi que dile a los chef se preparen con tiempo y hagan un espléndido banquete.

-Muy bien su Majestad,¿Necesita algo más?

-No,muchas gracias por todo Kai-le dijo sonriendo-,puedes retirarte y no te preocupes por la Princesa yo me encargo de decirle esto

Cuando Kai se retiro, Elsa se quedo un momento mas para verificar que ya todo estuviera en orden y cuando finalizó se fue a comer con Anna que ya la esperaba.

-¿Como te fue,Elsa?

-Bien,de hecho,tengo una noticia que darte...-le explicó lo del carta de la reina Alexandra de Armaraz y que en una semana la visitaria-

-¡Oh,fantástico! -dijo Anna emocionada por conocer gente de otros reinos-Sera muy emocionante!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero falta tiempo para que vengan y ademas primero hay cosas mas importantes qur hacer...

-¿Que cosas?

-Pasar tiempo juntas y nuestro paseo para patinar mañana en el lago-dijo Elsa totalmente feliz,haciendo sonreír a Anna también.

Ambas estaban muy emocionadas por el paseo de mañana.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes y la historia de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney.**

N/A**En serio graciaa por su follows, reviews y fav..me emocionan por eso hoy actualize doble

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Te amo

La mañana siguiente Anna se levanto muy temprano,algo muy raro en ella, por lo emocionada que estaba,no podía aguardar pasar mas tiempo con su querida Elsa,incluso se arreglo en tiempo récord,mientras esperaba impaciente en su habitación comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción.

-¡Ya sé!-saltó derepente-Sorprendere a Elsa cocinandole.

Bajó rápidamente a la cocina y puso manos a la obra,sabía que quiza Elsa no tardaría en bajar para que fueran al lago,asi que la comida tenía que estar lista para entonces y eso requeriría toda su habilidad y rapidez.

Cuando bajo Elsa,se sorprendió que Anna ya estuviera lista y con una canasta con comida para ambas,de la cual salia un olor delicioso.

-¿Que es todo eso,Anna?-dijo sonriendo sorprendida.

-Decidí cocinar un poco, es uno de mis talentos-dijo Anna divertida y guiñandole un ojo a Elsa-

Y sin mas que decir, se dirigieron al lago que estaba cerca,se sentaron debajo de un árbol, poniendo un mantel debajo de ellas para comer a gusto.  
Elsa abrio los ojos emocionada cuando vio que Anna había preparado su platillo favorito:arenque encurtido.

-Oh Anna,hiciste mi platillo favorito, pero pense que tu lo odiabas-dijo Elsa halagada y sorprendida

-Y lo sigo odiando,yo me hice otra cosa, no te preocupes-contesto Anna bromeando un poco-sabes que te amo mucho amor pero nunca comería arenque...

Elsa se paro en secó,Anna le habia dicho "te amo mucho amor" ,la pelirroja obviamente no quería presionar a Elsa ,queria ir al ritmo de Elsa y sabia que ir acelerado no ayudaria, pero las palabras habían escapado, por la emoción del lugar

-¿Que dijiste Anna?-pregunto Elsa nerviosa, con un brillo en los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Elsa estaba segura de que queria sinceramente a Anna con toda su alma,pero tambien toda su vida habia temido hacerle daño y ahora con esas palabras se sentian entre la espada y la pared, no queria apresurarse (o que Anna se apresurara) sin estar segura que todo era una broma cruel del destino que no quería verla feliz, pero por esas palabras habia nacido una nueva esperanza, y aunque sonaba muy complicado,solo queria volver a oirlas para quitar todo esos miedos.

Anna por su parte se puso muy nerviosa y ya no supo que decir ni noto que Elsa se veia emocionada, lo unico que pensaba era que se había equivocado terriblemente,además. ..¿a quien se le ocurria decir algo asi cuando se hablaba de comida?Elsa se merecía que le dijieran "te amo" de mejor manera.

-Yo,bueno,es que...¿sabes?Creo que...es mejor que olvidemos que dije algo¿si?

Un grave error,Elsa sintió un vacío en el estómago y aunque respondió con un "Bien" ya no disfrutó bien del paseo ni de cuando patinaron juntas, Anna lo notó pero no sabía que hacer para remediar su error,quizás a Elsa se le pasaría con los dias,pero esto tampoco pasó.  
Cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntas Elsa estaba ahí con ella sonriendo,pero parecia lejana,no quiere decir que la halla dejado de querer o ya no disfrutara su compañía,pero era como si hubiera una especie de tela transparente entre ellas.  
A la semana del paseo al lago Anna no pudo mas y trato de hablar con ella.

-Elsa,quiero hablar contigo, el otro dia yo no quería que olvidarás...es solo que...siento que mereces oque te lo diga mejor...

-¿Que?

-El te amo, quiero decirtelo de otra manera...no cuando hablo de comida-explotó Anna contra si misma.

-Elsa rio sin creer lo que eacababa de escuchar-Anna fue por eso? Yo pense que fue pporque no me lo querias decir

-Claro que te lo queria decir!

-Entonces ¿porque actuamos asi toda la semana?

-¿Porque somos unas tontas enamoradas?

-Elsa sonrió con una sonrisa que derritio el corazón de Anna-Si, porque yo tambien te amo...

-Elsa!...tu...yo...

-No,no digas nada Anna,además,podemos hablar más tarde todo el tiempo ahorita ,la reina Alexandra no tarda en llegar-le dijo Elsa viendo los últimos detalles para recibir a la reina Alexandra-

-Bien,pero,hablando¿que le diremos de nosotras? -pregunto Anna-a lo que me has dicho se va a quedar un tiempo y creo que puede notar algo.

Elsa se mordió, no habia pensado en eso,porque en el castillo todos habian notado lo de ellas- Quizas sea mejor que actuemos normal,como hasta ahorita,es nuestro reino,no nos pueden decir nada.

Anna sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa con un "gracias" antes de irse a preparse para recibir a la otra reina ,dejando a la rubia sola que no entendio muy bien el porque del beso.

Varias horas después anunciaron la llegada de la Reina Alexandra de Armaraz junto con un pequeña acompañante,que iba detras de ella y con mirada agachada.  
La Reina Alexandra era una mujer de piel blanca muy bella,esbelta y con una mirada fuerte,su cabellera era negra azabache y estaba llena de rizos que la hacían lucir peligrosa y aparte se notaba que se sabia vestir majestuosamente.

-Buenos dias,Majestad-dijo con suave voz, dirigiéndose primero a Elsa con total ceremonia para después dirigir su mirada a Anna-Princesa,Muchas gracias por recibirme en vuestro reino.

Elsa y Anna igual hicieron toda la ceremonia de bienvenida,y al finalizar empezaron a platicar amenamente con la reina Alexandra ,que era muy amable,pero la niña no habia dicho nada, ni siquiera habia levantado la vista.  
La Reina Alexandra noto esto.

-Espero no les moleste pero traje a un acompañante conmigo (aparte de mi guarda personal,obviamente) es un niña huérfana que encontré de camino hacia aquí,su nombre es Gabrielle,y creo que su lugar es aqui en Arendelle.

-¿Porque lo dice? -pregunto Anna curiosa.

-Gabrielle esta bien,nadie te hará daño...puedes hablar con ellas,son buenas personas-la ánimo la Reina Alexandra.

La niña era pequeña, pero estaba delgada y no parecía mayor de 11 años ,su cabello era largo y lacio,de un rubio platinado que cai a los lados de su rostro que parecia un poco rebelde, pero lo que más llamaban la atención eran sus ojos,uno lo tenia azul,pero no azul como el de Elsa o Anna,si no que este parecía emitir un brillo especial ,mientras que el otro era de color rojo carmesí y también emitia una especie de brillo.

-Tus ojos...-dijo Anna,en verdad no sabía que decir.

-Lo se,son raros¿y?...-le contestó Gabrielle con tono desafiante.

-No lo dice por eso,Gabrielle-dijo Elsa antes de que Anna pudiera contestar-es que nunca habíamos visto algo asi, créeme son muy hermosos.

Gabrielle hizo una mueca al oir eso,en su vida le habían dicho muchas cosas para referirse a sus ojos pero nunca hermosos.

-Miente...

-Claro que no-Elsa se agachó hasta quedar completamente frente a ella mientras le sonreía de manera suave-yo nunca miento.

Gabrielle ya no supo que decir,Elsa la había dejado sin palabras,además durante el viaje había oído su historia y sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas que la podían entender.

-Elsa,tiene razón,Gabrielle,tus ojos son hermosos...

Gabrielle nunca había visto sonrisas tan sinceras y rostros que mostraban cariño, definitivamente le gustaba Arendelle, la gente era buena.

-G-Gracias...

Continuará...

N/A/F:A Elsa si le gusta el aarenque encurtido :S lean el libro Anna&Elsa Memoria y Magia si no me creen


	7. Chapter 7

La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney

N/A:Boo con esta capítulo quito lo curioso del 6 (habia muchas relacionadas con el 6 xD), y me disculpo porque breve pero eso es porque pasara algo woah en los siguientes, muchas gracias por sus follow, fav y reviews

* * *

Capítulo 7:  
Celos

Lo primero que notó Anna sobre Gabrielle fue que se sentía mas cómoda cerca de Elsa y casi no se le despegaba,cosa que hasta cierto punto le molestaba. Elsa obviamente se dio cuenta de eso y trató de que Anna fuera más tolerante, a lo que sabían la niña había sufrido mucho para su corta edad y a Elsa le simpitizaba por eso,porque le recordaba a ella misma a su edad,pero con una actitud que era igual a la de Anna.

-Esa niña a veces me da mala espina,se la pasa mucho contigo y aparte se come mis chocolates-le dijo Anna, a toda luces muy celosa.

Elsa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir una risa ante la actitud celosa de Anna.

-Anna,es una niña-le dijo Elsa con total calma-además recuerda que a lo mejor se ira con la Reina Alexandra.

Y como si la hubieran llamado,Gabrielle apareció,con una gran sonrisa mientras Olaf venía detrás de ella,ya que se habían hechos grandes amigos.

-¡Reina Elsa!¡Reina Elsa!-le dijo-Me dijeron que cerca de aqui hay un lago,¿es cierto?

-Si,¿porque?

-¿Podemos ir?¿si?-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro,es más...se me ocurre que podemos hacer un picnic todos.

Eso emocionó mas Gabrielle,y Anna refunfuño totalmente celosa de que una niña le hablara así a Elsa,pero esos celos se fueron muy lejos cuando sintió la mano de Elsa sobre la suya,y mas al ver la manera en la que le sonreía, como si fuera la única persona en el universo.

Después de eso,prepararon todo para el picnic, y mientras estaban en el lago,Anna se mantenía muy cerca de Elsa.

-Reina Elsa, ¿Es cierto que hizo un castillo de hielo con su magia? -le pregunto Gabrielle emocionada.

-Si...

-Woah,usted es sorprendente

-Concuerdo contigo Gabrielle-dijo Anna,en un tono levemente celosa.

-¿Y también es cierto que tu fuiste a buscarla a su castillo,Anna? -preguntó la niña con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Si,yo siempre buscaré a Elsa,no importa que-le contestó firmemente Anna,mirando a Elsa con cariño.

Gabrielle sonrió,nunca habia visto que alguien mirara con tanto amor y cariño a otra persona.

-Eres muy fuerte Anna-dijo totalmente admirada-espero un dia ser como tu.

Esto sorprendió a Anna,nunca le habían dicho algo como eso,y ahora se sentía un poco mal por haber sentido celos de esa niña.

-Gracias...vas a ver que cuando crescas serás muy fuerte.

A partir de ese entonces Anna empezó a llevarse mejor con Gabrielle, ya que una vez que se conocieron,no pudieron evitar notar que le gustaban las mismas cosas,y Gabrielle estaba feliz de que Anna y Elsa estuvieran juntas y que jugarán con ella.

Lo unico malo llegó cuando fue la hora de despedirse,ni Elsa ni Anna querian despedirse de la niña,le habían tomado mucho cariño a la niña.

-Un día volveré, lo prometo-le dijo la niña cuando se despedía

Continuará...


End file.
